


Sonnet: "You bathed with Luna, too fatigued to care"

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nightmares, Poetry, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter), Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Hermione and Luna share a rough first night at Shell Cottage.





	Sonnet: "You bathed with Luna, too fatigued to care"

You bathed with Luna, too fatigued to care  
about your bruised, malnourished nudity.  
She’d pulled the shattered crystal from your hair.  
She’s sleeping now. You’re dozing fitfully.  
The bed is wrong, the pillow’s wrong, the roar  
and constant fretful murmur of the tide  
sounds ominous and only scares you more.  
You’d told Ron you were doing fine. You lied.  
You wake to Luna trembling on her knees.  
She whispers, “Just a nightmare, you’re okay.”  
“I’m not,” you sob. “Don’t leave me, Luna, please,”  
and gather her against you so she’ll stay.  
Tomorrow you will study maps and plans;  
tonight you shake while Luna holds your hands.


End file.
